A compound of Formula (I), chemically known as (2S, 5R)-Sulfuric acid mono-{[(4-aminopiperidin-4-yl) carbonyl]-7-oxo-1,6-diaza-bicyclo[3.2.1]-oct-6-yl} ester has antibacterial properties. The compound of Formula (I) is also known as MK-7655 and is disclosed in PCT International Patent Application No PCT/US2009/031047.
